Sami's worst nightmare
by tvfanatic2005
Summary: Sami thougt everything was going smoothly after she proved to lucas that his mother set her up, until kate finds out Sami was stan, throw nicole into it and you have the perfect recipe for disaster... PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Kate's Revenge**

After Sami snuck into Eugenia's apartment one last time, she found the evidence she needed to prove that Kate and Eugenia set her up to make it look like she slept with Brandon the night before her wedding with Lucas, Kate was left in shambles, Lucas wanted to have nothing to do with her and neither did Will, so she was desperate, until she got big dirt on Sami...

Nicole was in complete devastation when she was on her way to Sami's for help. Kate was also on her way to Sami's, but for different reasons, to find something to use against Sami to ruin her relationship with Lucas. Nicole knocked on the door to Sami's apartment as Kate climbed up the fire escape, and listens outside Sami's window. Sami answers the door.

"Nicole, what are you doing here, I figured you'd be out of town by now, considering that Brady hates you and Victor could be returning soon."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me, you're a lot of help," Nicole replied.

"I'm just telling you, it's for your own good to pack your bags and leave Salem," Sami told her.

"No! You've got to help me, you've got to help me get Brady, please!" Nicole shouted.

"No, I can't I'm not that way anymore, so get out of here before Lucas comes home!" Sami demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere until you help me, and don't give me that, 'I've changed' crap, because I'm not gonna buy it. That's what you said to Lucas before you went and ruined everyone's lives as Stan!"

"Nicole! Don't mention that ever again, someone could hear you!"

"So, maybe it's for the best for the truth to come out, because unless you help me get Brady back, you're history, remember that," Nicole said as she left the apartment.

"Fine, I'll help you get Brady back, I promise, I just have to think of something," Sami said desperately.

"Good," Nicole said as she began to close the door behind her.

"Are you crazy, don't go out that way, someone might see you, go down the fire escape," Sami suggested as she opened the window.

"Fine, but you will keep your promise right?" Nicole asked as she climbed out the window.

"Yes, okay, just go!" Sami said as she closed the window behind Nicole

"That won't be necessary, Sami, because when I tell everyone, including Lucas, that you were Stan, you won't have any time to scheme to do anything, because you'll be behind bars," Kate, who heard the whole conversation from the fire escape, says to herself as she hides around the corner of the apartment waiting for Nicole to leave so she could climb down and leave as well.

"I wouldn't count on it Kate!" Nicole says approaching Kate, having heard everything she said, "Sami is going to help me get Brady and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Ha! You're even more diluted than I thought you were, you seriously think that anything Sami, or anyone can do is going to make Brady choose you over Chloe, you're insane!" Kate exclaimed.

"Shut up! Brady will choose me, because he loves me!" Nicole shouted.

"Love! You wouldn't know love if it bit you in the butt!" Kate snickered.

"Grrr, SHUT UP!" Nicole yells as she pushes Kate off the fire escape, breaking the railing, so Nicole falls along with her with a scream.

"What is going on out here?" Sami asks until she realizes Kate and Nicole's lifeless bodies lying on the ground hundreds of feet below her and screams.

"Oh, my god!" Sami shouted in hysterics.

"What's going on..." Lucas says as he sees Sami out on the fire escape, he quickly runs to her only to spot his mother and Nicole...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate's Revenge Part II**

Lucas's first reaction to seeing Kate and Nicole Lying on the concrete was to get them to the hospital.

"Lucas, I can explain, honest!" Sami shouted, panicking.

"Just shut up, Sami and come with me!" Lucas yelled back at her.

"Where are we going?" Sami asked while crying her eyes out.

"To get them and take them to the hospital!" Lucas said as he began climbing down the fire escape. Sami followed, still balling. Lucas called for an ambulance as soon as they got down there and it arrived and took Nicole and Kate to the hospital, Sami and Lucas followed.

As soon at everyone arrived at the hospital the news was given that Kate was conscious and Nicole was in a coma. Lucas and Sami went to Kate's bedside.

"Mom, I want to know what happened back there," Lucas demanded.

Kate looked at Sami with a expression of fear on her face and said, "Sami, Nicole and I were arguing about Nicole wanting Sami to help her get Brady back, because she had some kind of big secret against Sami, I don't remember what it was, but Sami got angry and pushed us both off the fire escape.

"That's bull!" Sami shouted.

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled back at her, "Now what were _you_ doing there?" Lucas asked his mother.

"I came to apologize to Sami," Kate replied.

"Kate, just tell the truth for once in your miserable life! Tell Lucas that you were at our apartment to spy on Nicole and I, and yes, Nicole wanted me to help her get Brady back but I refused and Nicole, was leaving through the fire escape, she spotted you, you two got in an argument and she tried to push you off and accidentally fell off with you!"

"That's ridiculous Sami, you're insane, and when I remember what Nicole was holding against you, I'll tell Lucas, and you'll be ruined!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah Kate, you keep telling yourself that, but when Nicole wakes up and tells the truth, _you'll _be ruined," Sami said as she left the hospital, Lucas followed her.

After Sami and Lucas left, Kate made sure no one was around and walked into Nicole's room and said, "I can't let you wake up and tell the truth," as she pulled the plug on her life support and just as she did, Lucas walked in...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate's Revenge Part III**

"Mom?" Lucas said in shock.

"Lucas, I can explain!" Kate replied.

"No, Mom I don't want to hear it, I don't want any more of your lies, I heard everything!" Lucas yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Lexie asked as she walked in the door, "Oh, my god, everyone out, Now!" She demanded as she walked over to Nicole and said to a nurse, "There's a pulse, but it's very faint, put her back on her life support immediately!"

The police come to take Kate away, and she vows get Sami back.

Nicole wakes up and remembers nothing about the whole incident, neither does she remember what she was holding against Sami in the first place.

Lucas and Sami live happily ever after, for now.

**The End**


End file.
